Cirque De Feline
Premise Fencer tries to have His own act at the Feline Circus, but when the Cat Pack's families come to see the show... Plot Fencer and Cleo walk to the Willowby Fairgrounds and see an empty place with many cats. most of them spectators, and some of them performing tricks. Fencer tries his luck juggling three baseballs which gets some attention and after his performance, Cleo applauds, but Vincent and Vera does the same. Vinnie tells the kids to stop applauding Fencer. Vincent asks why, making Vinnie say that Fencer caused plenty of trouble to the Cat Pack in the past. A Cymric Cat says to Vinnie that the Cirque stands for making everyone excited, but won't stand for any cat who refuses to let any others applaud a fellow feline's performance. Vinnie and His kids leave as They continue to the next performers. Vincent asks His father what trouble Fencer did. Vinnie explained every detail of what He did to the Cat Pack in the past. As James talks with Fencer and Cleo, James says that He needs new performers for the final All-Night show at the Willowby Fairgrounds in Three days. however, the cats disperse when a thunderstorm hits the fairgrounds. Fencer offers to let James stay for the night, but James doesn't want to be any trouble. but Fencer and Cleo doesn't mind, making James feel uneasy, but grateful. however, a man using binoculars see the cats there. At the Mansion, James with Fencer and Cleo come inside, and James panics when He sees Foofur and the other dogs. Fencer explains that it's alright since Foofur and the others won't attack anyone who's a friend of Fencer's. Foofur says that James can stay for the night, as James tells the other dogs that They're not allowed in the fairgrounds since it's a cats-only festival, and any dogs who come in will ruin the event. Fencer asks James why He hates Dogs, making James say that he was once in an animal shelter, as many puppies were adopted and few kittens were adopted. and after being adopted by a Circus Owner, He had gotten so much pain, and decided to run away from the Abusive Circus Owner. Fencer sheds tears and the others who were listening do the same. Foofur and the others decide to come to the costume store, since They might have some cat outfits. The Next Morning, Fencer, Cleo, and Their kittens come to the fairgrounds with James as most of the performers continue Their routines. However, The Cat Pack demand Fencer and His family leave. James tells Vinnie to back off. but Vinnie approaches James and says "You don't bark orders at Me like a mutt". Quotes Vincent asks What Fencer Did Vincent - Dad, What did What's-His-Name do to You? Vera - Yeah! He's a great juggler. Vinnie - It's Fencer. He's friends with Six Mutts. He also Escaped Me and the others afterThey refused paying Us a fine for using Our own personal Shortcut, ruining Our breakfast, intruding Cat Pack Territory, His Canine friends got Us wet Three Times, and ruined Our chances of eating fish in the Willowby Aquarium!